Hello! Project PARTY
Hello! Project PARTY (ハロー!プロジェクトPARTY) was a former H!P variety / TV show replacing Hatchi de Pon!. The show aired from January 31, 2008 to December 31, 2013. Hello! Project PARTY was replaced by Hello! Project X. Set Up The show had different segments, which would switch out after awhile. These were called "Rotations". Rotation 1 (2008) *Introductions *Into Tokyo! *Game Time! *Meet a member! *Live Performance! Rotation 2 (2009-2010) *Introductions *Announcements *Let's Explore Japan! *Game Time! *Member Corner *Group Footage! *Live Performance Rotation 3 (2011-2013) *Introductions *Announcements *Let's Explore Japan! *Musubari Dodge ball! *Member Corner *Group Corner *Live Performance Rotation 4 (2013) *Introductions *Announcements *Let's Explore Japan! *Cooking Time! *Game Time! *Member Corner *Live Performance Hosts Like Hatchi de Pon!, there were host chosen. The hosts would sometimes participate in the games section of the episode, along with group performances. 2008 *Lei Huian *Kamei Eri 2009 *Zhou Jia (Until May) *Tokunaga Chinami *Murakami Chiyo (Replaced Zhou Jia) 2010 *Maeda Yuuka *Mahiro Rima 2011 *Muraoka Toshiko *Saito Kotomi 2012 *Saburo Mami *Cing Xiu 2013 *Eguchi Rin *Otsuka Aina (until July) *Lin Ju (Replaced Otsuka Aina) Featured Members Names in italics mean that member graduated / left before the show ended. Names in bold mean they graduated, but returned to H!P OR (if a former trainee's name is in bold) they were a trainee, but debut into another group. Also, members / groups joined after they were formed. *Morning Musume **5th Generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kawazu Autumn **6th Generation: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Muramoto Chie **7th Generation: Kusumi Koharu, Murakami Chiyo **8th Generation: Mitsui Aika, LinLin, JunJun **9th Generation (Joined 2011): Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Saburo Mami **10th Generation (Joined 2011): Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Ono Sayuki, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Generation (Joined 2012): Oda Sakura, Eguchi Rin *Happy Jikan **1st Generation: Zhou Jia **2nd Generation: Huang Ning **5th Generation: Yin Lu **6th Generation (Joined 2008): Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao, Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang, Zheng Mei **7th Generation (Joined 2012): Zeng Yun, Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun **8th Generation (Joined 2013): Peng Shan, Tang Juan, Lin Ju, Lee Mia *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *C-ute **''Umeda Erika'' **Yajima Maimi **''Arihara Kanna'' **Nakijima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Muraoka Toshiko *Shiko Jikan **1st Generation: Lei Huian, Zau Chen, Guo Cuifen, Can Huifang, Sung Meilin, Teng Peizhi **2nd Generation (Joined 2008): Li Qian, Tseng Qi, Rong Yan **3rd Generation (Joined 2010): Hu Hong, Xialoi Zhilan **4th Generation (Joined 2011): Shea Weqian, Cing Xiu, Cai Ting **5th Generation (Joined 2013): Cai Yanyu, Zoeng Biyu, Hsaio Karen, Li Yoku **6th Generation (Joined 2013: Kao JingJing, Nyu Xiwang *S/mileage (Joined 2009) **1st Generation: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Saito Kotomi **2nd Generation (Joined 2011): Nakanishi Kana, Yamamoto Ran (Joined 2012), Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Tanaka Rika **Sub Members: Kosuga Fuyuka *Y.okatta (Joined 2009) **Koyanagi Misa **Matano Maho *Ka-wa-ii! (Joined 2009) **1st Generation: Koga Hikaru, Abe Kasumi, Sato Miki, Ono Usagi, Ogawa Melody, Mahiro Rima **2nd Generation (Joined 2013): Nao Rika, Taguchi Ayano, Suzuki Hoshi **3rd Generation (Joined 2013): Kobayashi Erika, Tatsuki Maya *Pure Jinsei **1st Generation: Ichiro Nori, Horiuchi Sango, Kira Yasuko **2nd Generation (Joined 2013): Fujioka Alice, Hishikawa Iris, Konoe Kaede *Chisana Hana (Joined 2011) **Fukunaka Eri **Arakawa Kame **Bando Kaede **Kin Momoko *C/olorage (Joined 2011) **1st Generation: Hayashi Riko, Arikara Erika, Sasaki Setsuna, Mochizuki Nina, Goto Chisame, Oonishi Chizuru, Sakurazaki Miyako, Chiba Yuri, Suzume Tomoko **2nd Generation (Joined 2012): Akashi Yue *Beach Musume -10 (Joined 2012) **Ida Akiko **Arakaki Rei **Yamagishi Rena **Murayami Kayu **Sano Yuriko **Miyoshi Mana **Hamasaki Rinne **Imada Rika **Kihara Nina **Nagai Masa *Tropical Ongaku (Joined 2013) **Kawaichi Madoka **Etsuko Mika **Iida Shige **Goto Naomi *Juice=Juice (Joined 2013) **Miyazawa Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **''Otsuka Aina'' **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Shiro Maria *GLiTTER **Higashiyama Midori **Xiao Miya **Matsumoto Yukiko *Uchota~ (Joined 2013) **Arikara Erika **Hojo Jun **Furude Gina **Yamaguchi Eri **Hisakawa Minami *Golden ✩ Star (Joined 2013) **Fukusaku Masami **Asari Kyori **Hatoyama Natsuko *DYB! (Joined 2013) **1st Generation: Ruo Long, Xu Jiayi, Pho Nia **Second Generation: Tong Mingxia *DANCING INNOVATION (Joined 2013) **Dita **Dewi **Sato Akari **Tanabe Naomi *Angel III (Joined 2013) **Bunko Aoi **Fukuhara Mugi **Abe Mariko *Heartsx2 (Joined 2013) **Suzuki Ami **Wada Chinami **Nakamura Yuki **Yamakami Takara **Sakurada Hina **Yoshida Maria *Genki Jikan (Joined 2013) **Da Meilu **Xiao Jingfei **''Weng Miya'' **Luo Huan **Tseng Meyi **Zheng Ming *OWLS×CHARM (Joined 2013) **Alis **Alberta **Zyu Mingzhu **Abigail **Nina **Rosa **Charity **Jhen Rose *Intense♥ (Joined 2013) **Fujimoto Saki **Kyou Miwa **Tamura Momoko *Happy Hearts (Joined 2013) **Ono Mizuki **Hirohata Ayano **Ako Kyoka **Ishikawa Megumi **Miyaki Ayu **Suzuki Yuka *Soloists **''Mano Erina'' (Joined 2009) **Nakamura Ayame (Joined 2009) **Saburo Eri (Joined 2011) **Akiyama Mei (Joined 2013) **Kawazu Autumn (Joined 2013) **Umeda Mami (Joined 2013) **Ono Usagi (Joined 2013) *Hello Pro Egg / Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Select Members) **''Noto Arisa'' **''Mori Saki'' **'Wada Ayaka' **'Maeda Yuuka' **'Saito Kotomi' **'Mahiro Rima' **'Mano Erina' **'Fukumura Mizuki' (Added 2008) **Kaneko Rie (Added 2008) **'Miyamoto Karin' (Added 2009) **Tanabe Nanami (Added 2010) **Yoshihashi Kurumi (Added 2011) **Taguchi Natsumi (Added 2011) **'Eguchi Rin' (Added 2011) **Ogawa Rena (Added 2011) **'Oda Sakura' (Added 2011) **Sasaki Rikako (Added 2013) **Inaba Manaka (Added 2013) **Funaki Musubu (Added 2013) *Hello!Project Foreigners **'Alis' **'Alberta' **'Abigail' **''Gwennah'' **'Zeng Yun' **Abella (Added 2009) **Madison (Added 2013) **Song Ju Li (Added 2013) **Bella (Added 2013) *Hello!Project DIVAS. (Joined 2012) **Inoue Ayame **'Suzuki Ami' **'Nao Rika' **Sato Yuki **Mashiro Ami **Murota Kana Trivia *When a trainee left or graduated, another trainee took her place. *Even though Kaneko Rie left Hello! Project on 12/21/13, the last episodes of the show was filmed around early December, so she was still credited. *Different H!P members participated in each episode. *Every time a group debut, they would be added to the show's roster. *Eguchi Rin and Otsuka Aina were the only Kenshuusei to host the show. Category:TV Shows